Peridot
P E R I D O T This character belongs to Verglas, please don't use her without permission first she / her • pan • seawing • guardian overview A P P E A R A N C E Pale green scales laid in perfect rows, well, actually no one would put perfect in there for that's far from her appearance. But it's about time one is to meet Peridot, a nerdy guardian of Pyrrhia. While short in size, she can come off as a spitfire of emotions. Of the most common is a catlike scowl and bored-looking eyes. ---- new appearance for the little shorty * little green seawing, light green mainscales that are kinda shiny, but not exactly lustrous * stars and dust * visor over eyes made purely of glass, white with a slight pigment of yellow, round, smug eyes underneath and a peridot gemstone embedded upon her forehead * wing membranes are dark greens, same color as horns * very short, even if she is thousands of years old and will never grow taller * sail is large and light yellow in color, somewhat velvety at touch, luminous stripes are a more strong coloration of green, neon almost * general green for underbelly, luminous patterns stud it too * gills embedded on the sides of her neck, then again, she doesn't really need them since she doesn't need air to live * short, stocky build and slightly chubby legs, snout is slightly squarish and jaws are softly curved, not sharp * no webbing in-between talons * fin protruding from her chest is the same coloration as her sail, talons are dark green, almost forest green * slightly thick tail, not good for creating that big of waves though, while she may appear a seawing, she's not exactly of that tribe P E R S O N A L I T Y * typical nerd kiddo that no one likes * really smart and knows a lot about gem technology * thinks of herself as the leader of the pack and will snap at anyone who doesn't agree * used to be cold and calculating, but was entirely reformed * a loyal nerd who's obsessed with technology * most likely paranoid too without technology, is scared of others hurting her physically if she's down in knowledge or power * snappy and probably tired, can get really down when someone she cares deeply about leaves her * rather disrespectful to dragons lower in the ranks to her, but has come to respect everyone, with a few snaps * rude, very rude. with no problems voicing her opinions despite the fact most of them are rude * wishes to never lose her "character development," but honestly, who does? * being around others has really changed her, once she warms up to someone, she'll be your nerdy friend forever, she's actually quite nice once you get to know her better * clingy when scared, usually by loud noises or something else * despite that, she doesn't handle the stress very well * kinda just that fierce nerd dude who doesn't watch what she says * tends to be a bit rude and sassy, likes watching romance movies though * very, very, very LOUD, yells at everyone because she can or because she's annoyed at them for something they did * most of the time likes working alone, that way no one can ruin the careful precision of her plans, then again most of time they get soiled by someone * is sometimes overly confident in herself, acts first, asks questions later * does have a softer side, although grumpy and hates being called short, she does comfort winter during emotional periods (aka depression) * bad at comforting people because she's somewhat a pessimist, always thinks negatively * probably confused all the time but pretends she isn't because she doesn't want others to know she doesn't know what she's doing and see a weakness * likes jokes, but has much to learn about humor, can sometimes come off rude or offensive * clod is her go-on word * should probably watch what she says sometimes, but doesn't and that may lead to bad things,,, * sometimes likes showing off and to stand out in the crowd * would probably fight anyone if she could, even dragons that are much, much bigger and stronger than her H I S T O R Y * well,,, started beginnings in outer space to the order of the diamonds,,, blood diamond to be exact. * was pretty much to brains of homeworld,,, along with thousands of other peridots,,, and other gems too * things were fine and cool,,, blood diamond was like,,, her idle and stuff * was sent to pyrrhia on a mission thing with a few other gems,,, well it didn't go as planned and the ship crashed * meets a troubled gem named lazuli * other stuff happened, yada yada, she met up with a hybrid named winter rose,,, * he was acting like a cheerful weirdo, upon first encounter he said his name was frisk R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand Lazuli: there isn't much to be said, they dearly enjoy each other's company. they enjoy watching romance movies together and are altogether buddies, even if they have a bit of turmoil in their pasts. very positive [[Winter Rose|'Winter Rose']]: has enjoyed his company and hopes he can cope with his issues soon enough, doesn't necessarily like all his aggressive actions but can handle him. does find him,,, a bit harsh and too stressed out though. positive Frisk: text positive / neutral T R I V I A - sorta inspired off of Peridot from Steven Universe because why not, I mean she is one of my favorite characters from that show - actually is one of my oldest characters, was around during my second or even first stage of writing, being created on Jan 12, 2019 - text - text G A L L E R Y CLOD!!!.png|verglas Winter, You Clod!.png|verglas More of Peridot 2019.png|verglas 35A63D96-1BFD-4B1C-807E-4E66AA21C265.png|morpho 76EB67F7-386E-4D53-9392-635578E70B41.png|morpho Peridot infobox.png|infobox Xycledragon peridot headshot.png|xyle Peridoot.png|bumbleberry Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Other)